Electro-static discharge (ESD) structures are used to dissipate power surges within circuits to reduce a risk of damage to functional circuitry from a sharp increase in current or voltage. ESD structures connect an input signal to at least one of an operational voltage or a reference voltage in order to dissipate power surges.
In some instances, ESD structures include diodes which provide low resistance between an input pad receiving the input signal and the operational voltage or reference voltage once a power level at the input pad exceeds a threshold value. In some embodiments, multiple diodes connect the input pad to the operational voltage or reference voltage to provide multiple paths for power dissipation.